Yen
Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesinde ne der? Yunanlılar Ayanataca derler.Tarihçi Yenvan ve Lâtin tarihçisi Ban 'ın rivayetine göre ilk yapıcını iskender'in hocası Ayanataca'dır.Bu hekim(bilge) öyle değerli bir üstad idi ki,onun blgi kuvvetiyle İskender , tâ Belh , Buhâra , İran , Turan ve Türkistan vilayetlerini zaptedip,ulu pâdişah olan İran Şahı Dârâ 'yı ehil ve âyâliyle esir etti. '''Hekim Ayanataca ; yıldız ilmi kuvvetiyle "Benim bu inci Ayanataca (Usturumca ) şehrimi,709 tâ-rihinde Muhemediler alalar, Murad Bey adında Osmanoğlu hükmünde olacaktır.Ama o dahi bizim elimizde şehit olacaktır" diye, '''Usturumca kalesinin doğu kapısı üzerine,dört köşe mermer üzerine yazarak derin bilgisini anlatmıştır. Bu yazının altı üç satır Türkçe üstünü üç satır Rumca olduğundan (üstü Rumca ) adı buradan kalmıştır. Târihçi Yenvan 'a göre bu hekimin (İskender'in bilginin) yazdığı Türkçe yazı iki bin seneliktir. '''Demek iki bin sene evvel Türk dili varmış. Hakikatte bu hakir kul, Deştkıçak 'ta Heyman sahranında,Dağistan ülkesinde, Elburz eteğinde Moğol , Bogol , Kalmuk , Komok kavimlerinin bulunduğu bu diyârlardâ mezar taşlarında Türkçe yazılar gördüm. Yâ Hazreti Fettah , ya Hazreti Uzeyr , ya Hazreti Yunus gibi... Hattâ Türk kavmi, Değistan , Velziki ve yukarıda yazılan kavimler Resulü ekremin bir mektubu üzerine müslümanlığı kabul etmişlerdir ki, nice yüzyıl evvel Türkçe konuşurlardı. Hattâ (elif lâm mim gulibetirrum ..)âyeti kerimesinin tefsirin de derlerken Hazreti Nuh ile gemiye giren Hoşenk Şah ve değerleri Türkçe konuşurlar Mısır kavmından köhn Kalmon ve Mihrayim (Yâ Nuh,bu nasıl dildir?) derler. Hazreti Nuh şu cevabı verir: ' Bu lisan sahibi onlardır ki,yeryüzünü onlar tamamen ellerine geçireceklerdir.'''' Nihayet bu Usturumca şehrini,Rum tekfurunun elinden Hüdavendigâr Gazi fetheyleyip,kale kapısındaki yazıları görünce (Üstü Rumca) kalesi diye ad koyarlar. Sonra Türkçe yazıyı Murad Gazi 'ye gösterirler. Murad Han (Elhamdülilah kalenin fethi, yazılan târihte bu hâkir Murad'a müyesser oldu. Ama elhamdülilah sıhatteyim, şehit olmadım.Her müneccim yalancıdır.Gaybi Allahtan kimse bilmez)buyurdu. Ama hakikaten Sultan Murad Gazi Kosova cenginin sonunda Miloş Koblaki adlı kefere tarafından şehit edildi. Murad Gazinin kalbi Kosova'da gömüldü.Cesedi de Bursa 'da eski kaplıca türbesine gömüldü. O zamandan beri, pâdişah huzuruna girecek elçilerin iki koluna, Çarpıcılar kethüdâları yapışarak girerler,ve pâdişahın yen ini öptürürler. Usturumca,150 akçe ile kazadır. Şeyhülislâmı , Nakibüleşrafı, Sipahi kethüda-yeri, yeniçeri serdârı, şehir voyvodası , muhtesibi, bacdarı vardır. Bulgar Martolos kefere neferleri vardır. '''Kalesinin şekilleri: '''Etrafı iki bin üç yüz adım, beşgen şeklinde, ama şimdi tamamen harap olmuş bir kaledir.Üç kapısı vardır. EÇS/13/26 Önce sözcüğün sözlük anlamına baktım. *Yen(I) : Giysi kolu. *Yen(II) : Japon para birimi. Bu kelime sesteştir, nümismle alâkası olmadığıiçin ilk seçenek işimize yarayabilir. Yani, bu anlamı kullanırsak; Kol kırılır, ancak giysinin kolu yine o kırılan kolun içindedir. anlamı çıkarabiliriz. Yen' *Yemişin olgunlaşması. *yen *Giysi kolu Örnek: Yalnız ellerini yıkadı, kuruladı, yenlerini indirdi. Ö. Seyfettin Yılanyastığıgiller, muzgiller vb. bitki familyalarında, çiçeklerin üzerinde bir örtü gibi duran ve çoğu renkli olan bir çiçek yaprağı. Japon para birimi. Sleeve. wristband. yen. Cuff. sleeve. yen. The unit of value and account in Japan. Since Japan's adoption of the gold standard, in 1897, the value of the yen has been about 50 cents. The yen is equal to 100 sen. the basic unit of money in Japan; equal to 100 sen. Yen. cuff of a shirt / jacket / coat. sleeve. wristband. The Japanese unit of currency. a yearning for something or to do something. the basic unit of money in Japan; equal to 100 sen. have a desire for something or someone who is not present; 'She ached for a cigarette'; 'I am pining for my lover'. Yen. I.(çoğ. yen) japon parası. I., f., k.dili. derin arzu, hasret, özlem,sevda, iştiyak; f. hasret çekmek. I. yen, arzu, özlem :1 Giysi kolu :1 * : [[Murad